<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sheep by callmecloudybutdontreally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809996">Sheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecloudybutdontreally/pseuds/callmecloudybutdontreally'>callmecloudybutdontreally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CountryHumans [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Writing Exercise, black sheep, no beta we die like men, the lambs are smol &amp; perfect, theres one farmer, theyre all sheep, white sheep, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecloudybutdontreally/pseuds/callmecloudybutdontreally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe England is a black sheep in a field of dark sheep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada &amp; United States (Anthropomorphic), England &amp; France (Anthropomorphic), England/Wales (Anthropomorphic), Ireland/Scotland (Anthropomorphic), Scotland/Wales (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CountryHumans [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SORRY FOR BEING DEAD FOR SO LONG AKFDKJSAFJDSAJFKLSDJFLKDSJKFJDSLAKJ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>France is snowy white</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>France, if she were a sheep, would be a puffy cloud of perfection, not dirty but not clean. She would be the stylish sheep who didn’t jump in mud all the time, but did it when she absolutely needed to. She would have multiple lambs following her, each with different shades of soft grey to nearly black. It would be evident that she cared for them, but she wouldn’t spoil them rotten. She would be the farmer’s favorite, and would only be shaved if the soft clouds of fur were too thick for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wales is a light grey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wales would be the sheep that always had mud on her, but would never go rolling in it like her brothers. She would graze away from her brothers, munching on grass and wheat at certain times, while on other times she would come in and butt heads with them. She would be very soft towards France’s lambs, treating them with a close affection but not too close. She would never be aggressive towards them, but she would prefer some over others. Georgia, a lamb very much like her, would be with her often, grazing off in the distance, covered in darker mud than Wales.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scotland is more of a chimney</span>
</p>
<p><span>Scotland would have horns, to start off. He wouldn’t be that violent of a bull, but he would be</span> <span>rather protective over a small lamb who was stained with some red on his horns. He would have a sharp bite, and would fight with the farmer often, never really liking to be far away from the lamb. He would be affectionate towards France, as they all were, but not too affectionate, and would often get headbutted by his siblings, to which he would do the same. He would roll in mud often, and had a small turtle friend who he would care for like a child.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ireland is dark grey</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ireland would have more ram characteristics, with curved horns and a cry that could deafen. He would protect the lambs and turtle with his life, and would attempt to jump the fence on a regular basis, until he finally did it and ran to the forest. The farmer would fight tooth and nail to get him back, bucking and yelling, to the farm, and when he finally got back they would rebuild the fence to a height he couldn’t yet jump. He would roll in the mud whenever the farmer came to shave him, adding more work onto everything, and would generally be a pest towards the farmer, though it was evident he would never leave his siblings out of jumping distance, even if he had broken down the fence multiple times to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>England is the farmer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>England would be the farmer, strict yet taking good care of the sheep. He would never forget to feed (most of) them, or to groom them properly, or to clean them and shave them when they needed it. He would be a good farmer, but he wouldn’t like all of the sheep (Scotland, Ireland, Canada) equally. He would’ve been bitten by Ireland multiple times, and had accidentally left him to eat only grass and the spares that the other sheep left behind. Canada takes after his fathers well, having managed to break a couple of England’s ribs before. France would be his prized sheep, and she would be well taken care of, as would her lambs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>England isn't a black sheep. He's a human.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>